Klaine Smut in a Closet
by AkhatenGirl
Summary: Just some quick Klaine smut in a closet. I'm rubbish at summaries


Blaine closed the door behind him and turned to face the pale boy standing in front of him.

"Blaine, we'll be late for class..." Kurt pleaded.

"Screw class, I want **you**. Don't you want me, Kurtie?"

"Y-Yes, I do, but Blaine... we're at school..."

"Your point?" Blaine asked and stepped closer to Kurt, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Suddenly Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. He trailed his tongue along Kurt's lip, and bit lightly on it, asking for permission. Kurt moaned, and opened his mouth, Blaine coaxing his tongue inside, and running it along the top of Kurt's tongue. Kurt moaned again.

Blaine pulled away, Kurt groaned at the loss.

"See? Much better than geometry," Blaine smiled, and nibbled at Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled happily, and leaned in to Blaine's neck. He kissed the gelled boy's neck, sucking and biting in places, while Blaine moaned in happiness.

Kurt started to un button Blaine's shirt, and Blaine did the same to Kurt. Soon they were free of that layer, and began working on the next.

Kurt kissed Blaine all the way down his muscular torso, stopping when he got to Blaine's waist. He pawed at Blaine's front in a teasing way, and Blaine moaned his name, _Kurt... Oh, Kurt...Yes..._ That was what Kurt had been waiting for. He pulled the zip down on Blaine's jeans and slid them off.

Kurt began rubbing at Blaine's bulge, and Blaine moaned and panted. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend. He had his eyes closed and was clearly turned on. Blaine nodded, giving Kurt what he wanted. Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers down to his ankles, kissing at his legs as he did so. Kurt began to play with Blaine's member. Blaine panted and panted, like a puppy. Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Do the same for me now, Blainey-days. You have to return the favour."

Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Blaine started licking at Kurt's neck, and worked his way down to the boy's jeans, pulling them down while rubbing Kurt. Kurt began to pant. Blaine licked along the waistband of Kurt's boxers, and Kurt moaned to him, "Yes... please Blaine...now..."

Blaine took the boxers between his teeth and puled them out of the way. Blaine fingered around Kurt, while Kurt pulled his fingers through Blaine's hair, and Kurt whispered, "You ready?"

Blaine gasped, "Yeah, but I get to go on top."

Kurt fell to the floor, Blaine laying on top of him.

"Now, Blainey, you be a good boy, okay?" Kurt murmured, running his fingers over Blaine's chest.

"Do it Kurt...please..."

Kurt smiled, "I might just leave you hanging for a while..." he mused, running his fingers over Blaine's hard member, and digging his fingernails in slightly, causing a squeal to escape Blaine.

"Please Kurt... I want you..."

"Well, we have to leave something for us to do tonight now, don't we?"

"True... but I want you now!"

"Now now, not so impatient, or I might reconsider coming to the party tonight."

"Kurtieee! Please...!" Blaine panted.

Kurt rubbed his hips on Blaine's, releasing a throaty moan from the boy, making Kurt smile. Blaine rolled onto his stomach so that he was fully on top of Kurt.

"I'll wait till tonight if you let me do one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine cupped Kurt's jaw on either side, and pressed his lips to the boy's. First softly, but then more hungrily, he slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt did the same to him. They were both grabbing at the other's back, clawing at each other's bare skin. Kurt slid his tongue along Blaine's teeth, he knew that was what really turned him on. Blaine moaned loudly and deeply, falling into the kiss. After a few moments of utter pleasure, they pulled away from each other, panting like mad.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Mercedes' voice floated through, followed by Tina's.

"Would you two wrap it up in there?"

"Yeah, we'd like to get to at least one class today."

"You'll get what you want tonight, Blainey-boo," Kurt murmured at the two scrambled off the cold floor, pulling on their clothing, smiling.


End file.
